Love the way you lie
by Misery Bussiness
Summary: Haruna amaba tanto a Fudo, que era capaz de soportar hasta el golpe más doloroso. Era capaz de aguantar sus constantes gritos, amenazas y maltratos. El amor a veces puede llegar a ser enfermizo. (Haruna x Fudo) songfic; Love The Way You Lie - Ariana Grande


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Ten'ya Yabuno (Level-5).**

 **Love the way you lie cover by: Ariana Grande**

 _On the firs page of our story, the future seems so bright._

Iba corriendo. Me dirigía en nuestra banca. Esa donde te me declaraste...¿Por qué lo hiciste Fudo? Yo siempre pensé que eras el indicado para mí. Incluso cuando me decían que me alejara de ti.

 _And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised._

Yo te quería. ¿Por qué no te bastaba eso? Siempre querías más. Y cuando te daba lo que querías, luego me rechazabas. Y entonces empecé llorar. Pero era raro... me gustaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

 _But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind._

Al principio todo era perfecto, todo iba bien, o eso me parecía. Regalos, besos y caricias inocentes. Abrazos y bombones, ramos de flores. Pero luego querías más de mí.

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, b_ _ut that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Luego todo empeoró. Pero eso a mi no me importaba. Goenji siempre me decía que me engañabas pero yo no le hacía caso. Supongo que me empezó a gustar que me mintieras de esa manera.

 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie._

Todo era un mundo mágico para mí. Que alguien me quisiera y me dijera todas las mañanas que bonita que era.

 _Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight. In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right._

Luego todo se volvió negro. Golpes y gritos que no cesaban y que el llanto empeoraba.

 _Cause you feed me fables from your hand, With violet words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied._

Al principio me dolía. Arrojé todas mis penas el primer día. Después empezó a gustarme. Esa era tu manera de quererme y eso a mi me gustaba. Ahora ya no me salían las lágrimas, solo sentía que cada vez me sentía más llena de ti.

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Golpes y gritos, violencia y maltrato. Esa era tu forma de quererme. Pero no importaba nada. Eso me mantenía satisfecha.

 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie. Ohhh, I love the way you lie._

Eran tus golpes los que me mantenían contigo. El dolor que sentía no se comparaba con nada, en el amor que te tenía.

 _So maybe I'm a masochist I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave. Til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories._

Puede que sea una masoquista, pero el dolor me gustaba. Me gustaba sentirte cerca de mí. Todas esas veces en que me decías que me querías.

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Amenazas y golpes, caricias y lágrimas. Me gustaba la forma en que me mentías. Ese dolor me mantenía con vida.

 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

Tus gritos, tus golpes, tus caricias, tus penas, tus miedos, tus amenazas. Todo me gustaba. Me hacían sentir bien. Me mantenían satisfecha. Me gustaba la forma en que me mentías.

Te vi llegar y te sentaste a mi lado... En nuestra banca.

—Te quiero— me susurraste.

Me encantaba la forma en que me mentías.

 _Ohhh, I love the way you lie._

 **Bueno este fic, fue una visión que tuve mientras escuchaba la canción, y me vino en la mente la imagen de Fudo y Haruna (aunque mis parejas favoritas de Inazuma Eleven sean el Goenharu y el Fubuharu, esta también me llamó la atención).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, pues este caso le pasa a muchas mujeres (también a hombres, aunque no es tan común) y me sentí identificada porque a una familiar le pasó. Por favor, si tienen alguna amiga, familiar, conocida… que no se lo callen.**

 **Besos :***


End file.
